


wish you were gay

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: "O amor vai além da sexualidade e gênero, não ame um homem ou uma mulher, ame uma pessoa."Seu amor todo era direcionado a ela, sua atenção era direcionada a ela, por mais que eu atentasse pra isso, eu apenas seria o amigo e ela seria amada.Como eu queria você fosse gay e percebesse que o gostar em relação a você é de amar e não de amizade...





	wish you were gay

A cabeça de Naruto repousava na mesa, abaixo havia seu livro de física e suas canetas devidamente organizadas, e seu olhar estava no outro lado da sala, seu amigo estava sentado na mesa, rodeado de outros alunos que riam de algo que ele havia acabado de falar e usava sua inseparável jaqueta de couro preta, uma calça justa que marcava suas pernas musculosas botas de couro.

Kiba Inuzuka era seu nome.

Ele e Kiba eram seres totalmente diferentes, mas mesmo assim a amizade corria bem entre eles, o outro se tornou uma companhia indispensável e tinha surgido numa época triste para o loiro. Naquela época, Sasuke havia sido transferido para outra escola devido alguns conflitos em sua família e preferiram levar o garoto para morar com um Tio distante que Naruto não conhecia, aquilo tinha sido o fim para o loiro já que gostava muito do Uchiha e o considerava um irmão, mas bruscamente lhe foi tirado.

E como uma luz o moreno surgiu na vida do loiro, veio transferido também de uma escola um tanto barra-pesada do outro lado da cidade, Naruto tinha que admitir, assim que pôs os olhos no outro ficou com medo, ele tinha uma cara um tanto fechada e um corpo todo cheio de músculos, ele parecia estar preparado para brigar com qualquer um que entrasse no seu caminho, mas a impressão estava errado, Kiba tinha se mostrado o oposto, um garoto divertido, sorridente e muito engraçado, fez amizade com todos na sala, mas com o loiro foi diferente, parecia que ele podia sentir todo o sofrimento que Naruto emanava.

“Você não merece sofrer, sua cara é linda demais para ficar triste”

Riu baixinho e corou um pouco ao lembrar das palavras que o outro dissera quando sentou-se ao seu lado há algum tempo, ele parecia sentir todo os sentimentos do outro e conversou com o loiro a respeito deles. Naquele dia, Naruto seu abriu com Kiba como nunca se abriu com ninguém, nem com Sakura, sua melhor amiga, tinha se entregado tanto em uma conversa. Tanto que chorou no ombro do moreno e recebeu um caloroso abraço, nem todas as palavras de consolação teriam o mesmo significado que aquele abraço teve.

Depois de mostrar seu lado sensível ao Inuzuka, ele fez questão de pedir seu número, ele o deu claro, nos dias que se passaram eram bombardeios de mensagens, Kiba falava os assuntos mais aleatórios possíveis, mandava imagens sem nexo e áudios que Naruto tinha medo de ouvir porém se entregava e ouvia debaixo dos lençóis, a voz rouca e grossa do moreno percorria cada parte de seu corpo o arrepiando e fazia seu pau endurecer diante da mínima silaba que saia do áudio. Não era segredo que estava afim do moreno, ele havia se mostrado tão prestativo a si e sempre ficava ao seu lado, o que era recíproco, assim como estava ali pra quando ele precisasse, ele também estaria para quando o moreno precisasse, o que era constantemente, já que na casa de Kiba, a matriarca dos Inuzuka vivia sempre o atazanando, dizendo como devia agir, o que devia fazer e o que devia seguir, ela dava nos nervos de Kiba que só se acalmava ao ouvir a voz de um certo loirinho dos olhos azuis.

Kiba e Naruto pareciam até namorados inseparáveis no pensamento do loiro, estava meio certo, eram inseparáveis, mas namorados não, ai chegava a pior parte, o Inuzuka era hetero e....

–EEEIII NARUTOOO – Kiba chegou com tudo dando um maravilhoso tapa na mesa do loiro o fazendo se assustar e levantar as pressas com medo, levou uma mão ao peito e a outra aos óculos que quase caíram de seu rosto. – Hahaha você se assusta muito fácil.

O moreno se acabava de rir e Naruto apenas socou seu ombro com toda a força que tinha.

– Ai loiro esse soco doeu. – Respondeu massageando o local e se sentando na cadeira a frente da de Naruto e olhou fixamente para o outro. – Seu rosto ta bem vermelho, por acaso ta pensando na Sakura Narutinho?

Kiba deu um sorriso malicioso e jogou vários beijos no ar, encenando.

– Oh Sakura, maravilhosa aos meus olhos, linda de se ver e admirar, por acaso não queres sair comigo, depois casar e ter 2 filhos? – Kiba insistia que ele era afim de sua amiga rosada e sempre fazia brincadeiras que o deixavam mortos de vergonha.

– Você é um sem noção, a cada dia que se passa eu sinto que tenho razão em achar que você caiu do berço. – Disse e repousou novamente a cabeça na mesa. – Ai que cansaço, não queria ter vindo a escola esse dia, e não quero vir nos outros.

– A preguiça realmente te pegou de jeito hein raposinha, ta precisando fazer algo, que tal você não pedir pra Sakura te ajudar em “certas coisas”. – Disse Kiba e fez movimentos insinuando as “certas coisas”.

– Às vezes dá nojo de falar com você. – Riu e olhou de soslaio para o moreno.

– Eu sei que você amar estar comigo. – Se espreguiçou e botou as mãos atras da cabeça.

“Ah se você soubesse da verdade.”

Conversaram por mais um tempo até que toda a atenção de Kiba foi roubada.

– Naruto, Naruto, olha ali... –Remexeu o amigo e o fez olhar para a porta. – Chegou a mais bela e incrível garota que eu já vi na face da terra.

Naruto sabia muito bem de quem o amigo falava. Ela era o outro problema. Hinata Hyuuga, uma jovem maravilhosa, pele leitosa, cabelo sedoso, olhos arroxeados, voz doce e uma pessoa muito carismática, Naruto tinha algumas aulas com ela e até que conversavam de vez em quando, e Kiba até que tirava proveito disso, fazendo o amigo o “divulgar” para a outra, até tentava, mas a garota era difícil, isso nas palavras de Kiba, mas ele não desistia.

– Ela é tão maravilhosa Naruto, olha como o cabelo esvoaça no ar, que pele mais linda ela tem, branca como a neve, parece até uma princesa da Disney de tão perfeita... – Ouvir aquilo era como ser atingido por flechas e ser queimado vivo, Naruto se segurava pra não soltar singelas lagrimas que insistiam em se formar nos cantos de seus olhos. – Naruto eu e ela fomos feitos um para o outro, você não acha?

Ele não queria responder isso, Kiba o torturava e ele nem se quer via isso.

– Ai que nojo Kiba, para de falar da garota assim pro Naruto, ele deve ta achando que você é um sequestrador ou um stalker. – Sakura chegou bem na hora, Naruto tinha que agradecer a amiga mais tarde por ter o tirado de uma situação daquelas.

– Eu faço mais o tipo de admirador secreto. – Kiba falou olhando discretamente para a garota Hyuuga.

– Ou seja, um stalker. –Sakura falou sentando-se ao lado do loiro que apenas observava a conversa um tanto triste.

– Ai Sakura, me erra garota. – Falou em tom de brincadeira.

– Por que será que a aula ainda não começou? – Sakura apoiava seu queixo na palma da mão. – Eu vim às pressas achando que estava atrasada.

– Soube que está tendo reunião na sala dos professores. –Naruto disse por fim.

– Assim que é bom, pelo menos o tempo vai passar mais rápido e daqui a pouco iremos para casa. – Kiba falava todo jogado na cadeira, um excelente exemplo de aluno.

– Bom, claro, perdemos assunto, tempo e iremos ter que trabalhar o dobro pra pegar tudo. –Sakura era a certinha e a salvação do grupo.

– Ih que problemão, eu to com medo. – Kiba falou em tom de brincadeira e começou a discutir com Sakura por algum motivo que surgiu na hora.

Naruto olhou cada centímetro da sala e pousou seus olhos em Hinata, por um momento queria estar naquele corpo e ser o centro das atenções do coração de seu amigo, queria ser a Hinata e receber o amor de Kiba por completo, mas troca de corpos ainda não era algo possível, isso existia apenas na ficção. Enquanto olhava, a garota também olhou em sua direção, devia estar se sentindo observada, e deu um sorriso e acenou para o loiro, que devolveu o aceno, sorte que o moreno não viu aquilo.

– Ai Naruto eu não sei o que fazer, eu gosto tanto dela, mas ela nem parece saber que eu existo, eu estou querendo fazer algo pra ela, mas nem eu sei o que fazer. – Se jogou no chão de forma dramática. – Me ajuda, você é meu amigo e deve saber de algo pra dar a ela.

“...Você é meu amigo...” apenas isso e somente isso.

– Quem sabe você não declame um de seus inúmeros poemas feitos em homenagem a ela? – Naruto dizia cada palavra com um grande pesar, sentia que cada palavra ao sair rasgava sua garganta, chegou perto do amigo caído no chão e falou bem baixinho. – Soube que ela fica até tarde na biblioteca, me encontre aqui a tarde perto do bebedouro e esteja com seu poema em mãos, eu vou trazer algo que talvez ela vá amar.

Mesmo que lhe doesse, Kiba era seu amigo e tinha que vê-lo feliz, mesmo que não seja consigo.

– Naruto você com certeza é o melhor. – Levantou-se e o abraçou com força.

Nessa hora o professor entra na sala, o professor era Madara, todos sabiam que o melhor era ficar quieto, assim não arcavam com a raiva do professor, Kiba prontamente soltou Naruto e correu para o seu lugar no outro lado da sala.

Naruto suspirou com a súbita quebra de contato.

– Não sei como você consegue ficar bem com tudo isso e ainda por cima ajudar. – Sakura sabia da verdade e até encorajava Naruto a se declarar ao garoto, mas Naruto achava melhor não se pronunciar e apenas pensar na felicidade do amigo.

– Ai que está linda, eu não estou nada bem. – Deu a conversa com encerrado e começaram a prestar atenção na explicação do mais velho.

&&&&&&

– O que você acha melhor, rosas ou tulipas?

– Eu ainda não acredito que você vai comprar flores pro Kiba dar pra Hinata. – Sakura dizia enquanto estava sentada num banquinho.

Naruto e Sakura tiveram uns tempos livres devido à ausência dos professores, aquilo havia sido uma “sorte”, agora Naruto podia pensar em algo para ajudar o amigo.

Agora estavam na floricultura de uma amiga próxima, escolhendo as flores certas para que Kiba conquistasse a Hyuuga, a cada flor que via seu coração apertava, ele queria que as flores fossem pra ele, que fosse Kiba a escolher algo para lhe dar, suspirou.

– Por que continua a fazer isso consigo Naruto, você deveria parar de se machucar desse jeito e isso que você ta fazendo agora é tortura. – Sakura como sempre estava certa. – Eu ainda acho que dá tempo de você se declarar e viverem felizes.

Naruto parou em frente a um jarro de jacintos.

– Não estou muito afim de sofrer com a rejeição Sakura, além do mais, a felicidade dele importa tanto quanto a minha, e ainda vou estar contente em vê-lo feliz ao lado de alguém que ele ama, mesmo que esse alguém não seja eu. – Lutou com as lagrimas que estavam quase a derramar. – Um dia eu posso arrumar alguém melhor, alguém que me faça sentir igual eu me sinto com ele, não importa o tempo, e irei estar esperando essa pessoa.

Sakura não disse mais nada, apenas rezava para que a saúde emocional de seu amigo não fosse abalada drasticamente.

– É muito difícil escolher uma flor, são tantos significados. – Falou enquanto segurava uma rosa.

– Rosas de jeito nenhum Uzumaki. – De repente surge a quase-dona do recinto, Ino Yamanaka. – Rosas são tão bregas, já passou o tempo das rosas. – Ino saiu de onde estava e começou a rodar pela loja, foi direto para a área das tulipas e pegou diferenciadas cores e foi para o caixa.

– O reinado das rosas já acabou, demos boas vindas as tulipas. – Envolveu-as no papel, o buquê estava pronto.

– Que buquê louco, os significados tão tudo misturado. – Sakura olhava para as diferenciadas cores com um ar de curiosidade.

– Quem gostou parabéns, quem não gostou paciência, dedo no cu e gritaria. – Disse olhando irritada para Sakura.

– Sempre achei que esse seu ar angelical era fachada Ino. – Sakura devolveu o olhar.

– Eu amei Ino, não é pra gente mesmo, obrigado por nos ajudar. – Naruto pegou o buquê e a rosada e rumou para a escola, estava quase na hora combinada.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kiba esperava ansiosamente pelo loiro no lugar indicado, o papel estava em mãos, havia feito aquele poema especialmente para a garota, estava carregado de sentimento, olhava o relógio de segundo em segundo, até ouvir passos apressados e uma cabeleira loira.

– Corri o mais rápido que eu pude, pelo menos eu consegui chegar antes dela sair da sala. – Assim que entregou o buquê nas mãos, O Inuzuka não teve tempo de ficar deslumbrado e agradecer o amigo, a porta da biblioteca havia aberto e de lá saia a dona de seus pensamentos.

Saiu em disparada até Hinata, ela se assustou com o movimento repentino e ao olhar viu Kiba, avermelhado, com flores numa mão e um papel na outra, arregalou os olhos, ela sabia exatamente o que aconteceria agora.

– Hi-Hinata eu q-queria lhe d-dar isso. – Entregou a buquê a garota, olhou e viu tulipas, cheirou-as e sentiu o doce aroma, olhou para o moreno e ele tremia, que cena engraçada, ele pegou o papel e iria começar a lê-lo. – A-as pe-perolas nu-nunca terão o b-brilho que s-seus o-lhos pos-possuem...

Naruto via tudo, ele estava a doze passos do que poderia ser o novo casal, doze passos o separavam de seu amado e da pessoa que seu amado amava, seu amor era platônico, as lágrimas se formaram rapidamente e ele as deixou cair livremente pela pele bronzeada de seu rosto, parecia que tudo estava indo certo, olhava para os dois e ao olhar para Hinata e ela olhar para si e notando sua presença ela fez uma cara de espanto, com certeza tinha notado suas lagrimas, mas voltou a olhar para o rosto avermelhado de Kiba, que ainda tentava falar, Hinata levou sua mão até a de Kiba que tremia mais que tudo.

– Kiba, você pode parar agora, isso é lindo demais, na verdade é maravilhoso... – naquela hora o rosto avermelhado se tornou um rosto de indignação. –... mas acho que isso não seja pra mim, olha você é alguém especial, todos gostam de você, você é alguém que todos querem por perto, mas meio que...

– Eu não faço seu tipo Hinata? Eu posso mudar alguma coisa se quiser... – Kiba meio que tentava ter um pouco de Hinata para si, o coração do moreno apertava.

Hinata pegou uma tulipa rosa que tinha ali e a apreciou, olhou novamente para Naruto que estava atras de Kiba e ao longe pode ver uma cabeleira rosada chegar perto do loiro que chorava copiosamente, deu um sorriso ao ver aquela cabeleira.

– Não Kiba, não mude nada, você já é perfeito assim.

– Então por que você não gosta de mim?

– É que você não é a orientação sexual perfeita para mim. – Hinata corou um pouquinho ao pensar na pessoa que ela gostava. –Além do mais, tem alguém atras de você que realmente merecia isso tudo, ele deveria estar recebendo flores e algum poema de declaração, e esse alguém parece estar sofrendo muito ao ver tudo isso.

– Mas de quem você... – Olhou para trás e pode ver Naruto chorando enquanto Sakura o abraçava, Kiba arregalou os olhos, não podia ser verdade, Hinata estava falando que era Naruto que merecia isso tudo? Era ele quem devia estar ganhando flores e uma declaração em um poema? Naruto gostava de si? Pensamentos invadiam rapidamente sua cabeça. – Naruto... – Sussurrou mas o loiro pode ouvir, levantou a cabeça e algumas lagrimas ainda desciam por seu rosto, seus olhos estavam fixados um no outro, Naruto quebrou esse momento e correu o mais rápido que podia para longe dali.

– NARUTOOOO... – Kiba gritou e tentou ir atras do outro, mas dois braços o impediram, eram Hinata e Sakura.

– Não vá agora, ira bagunçar mais ainda os pensamentos dele, deixe ele ficar um pouco sozinho e reorganizar os pensamentos, ir agora só vai piorar, e você ia piorar mais ainda já que não ia falar coisa com coisa.

– Não acredito que ele gostava de mim e eu nunca percebi nada. – Kiba sussurrava para si.

– Só você não percebia mesmo, porque todos ao redor tinham certeza disso, o brilho dos olhos dele eram diferentes com você, o riso dele era diferente quando era feito por você, você conseguiu conquistar ele de uma forma que ninguém parece conseguir explicar, mas o amor é assim mesmo, a gente não consegue explicar como, apenas sentimentos. – Sakura falava olhando para o Inuzuka.

– Realmente, o amor é impossível de se explicar. –Hinata olhava de soslaio para a rosada. –Mas ainda dá tempo de se redimir, você pode tentar algo por ele, e pelo que eu via a amizade de vocês era bem diferente das outras, você não acha que pode ter confundido seu amor por ele com amizade?

Hinata até que tinha razão, o que tinha com Naruto era totalmente das outras amizades que tivera, havia mais entrega de sentimentos, e lembrou-se quando via o rosto do loiro triste, aquilo doía em si e podia mover montanhas apenas para ver o raiar do sorriso do loiro, talvez o que era sentia pelo outro era amor e dizia que era amizade apenas para disfarçar, tinha que fazer algo rápido antes que perdesse o outro.

– Eu vou tentar algo, obrigado por essa curta conversa mas esclarecedora. – Abraçou ambas e saiu de lá o mais rápido que pode, tinha algo em mente.

Hinata olhou para a rosada e entregou a tulipa rosa que ainda tinha em mãos, deu-a corando até a última célula.

– Oh Hinata que fofo. – Aceitou a tulipa com um sorriso e deu um beijo na bochecha da morena, que desmaiou e foi direto ao chão, assustando Sakura.

&&&&&&&&

Naruto olhava para seu milk-shake, estava ali desde as sete horas, aquele lanche era seu refúgio nas horas tristes, nas horas de ansiedade, nas horas alegres, aquele lanche era especial, seus pais sempre o levavam ali e acabou sendo seu lugar preferido, só que o pior era que dali eram 6 minutos até a casa de Kiba.

Kiba.

Suspirou e repousou sua cabeça na mesa, as lágrimas já haviam secado só que mais delas queriam vir, e ele não podia chorar naquele lugar, havia muita gente ali, ouviu a porta do estabelecimento ser aberta pelo tintilar do sino, permaneceu na sua posição, até sentiu alguém do seu lado, levantou seu olhar e viu ali quem não queria ver, Kiba, e em suas mãos tinha uma garrafa de bebida.

– Vamos? Eu sei que você quer extravasar... – Kiba dizia tudo calmo e com um semblante sereno, parecia que tudo tinha dado certo, seu coração apertou, se levantou e seguiu o amigo para fora do lanche.

O caminho todo foi silencioso, e isso matava ambos, tinham tanto pra falar mas não tinham coragem, andaram até um parque, pararam num lugar perto do lado e sentaram-se na grama, Kiba abriu a garrafa e bebeu, fazendo uma careta ao terminar e a entregou a bebida para Naruto, que sorveu do mesmo jeito, naquela noite iriam beber até a garrafa ficar vazia.

A garrafa foi jogada em algum ponto do lado, os meninos já estavam tontos e aéreos, estavam deitados na grama e ainda não tinham trocado nenhuma palavra, até que Kiba tomou as rédeas.

– Desde quando?

– O que? – Naruto olhou rapidamente pro lado.

– Desde quando você gosta de mim?

Naruto riu.

– Do que adianta você saber disso? Hinata deve ter aceitado seu pedido de namoro? – Naruto se virou de costas para o outro, já querendo chorar.

– Ela não aceitou meu pedido. – aquilo chamou a atenção de Naruto. – E eu acho que ela falou que é lésbica. – o moreno riu, seguido do loiro. – E ela disse que não era ela quem deveria receber aquilo, e sim quem estava atras de mim, ou seja, você.

O loiro pensou como a outra saberia daquilo, devia ter sido na hora que ela o olhou e ele estava chorando e ela devia ter ligado os pontos.

– Então, desde quando você gosta de mim? – Naruto foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz grossa e grogue do outro.

– Talvez tenha sido quando você começou a se aproximar de mim depois do incidente do Sasuke ter sido transferido, eu estava demais triste, só pensava em como pudera tirar meu amigo de mim, ele que era um irmão pra mim, eu me sentia só mesmo com a Sakura comigo, até que você apareceu e foi como renascer de minha alegria, você trouxe de volta o que Sasuke parecia ter levado embora, meu sorriso, você se tornou tão especial em pouco tempo, eu queria você sempre ao meu lado e algo a mais, mas você nunca iria me olhar assim, porque você gosta da Hinata. – Naruto sentia as lagrimas caindo. – Ah Kiba, como eu gostaria que você fosse gay e que gostasse de mim como eu gosto de você.

Naruto sentiu um cutucar em seu ombro e olhou para o amigo, em sua mão estavam duas flores, uma tulipa amarela e outra vermelha amarradas por uma fita, elas lhe foram oferecidas e o loiro estranho, até que o moreno disse.

– Eu não preciso ser gay para gostar de você, o que eu sinto por você ultrapassa a sexualidade, é transcendente, eu não sei muito bem como funciona isso mas eu vou tenta por você, meu amigo... – puxou Naruto para um abraço e lhe fez observar a lua e as estrelas que adornavam o céu. –... e agora meu parceiro em busca de amor.

Kiba beijou o topo da cabeça do loiro, e o abraçou com um braço enquanto o outro repousava embaixo de sua cabeça. Naruto se esticou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Kiba que ficou todo corado, fazendo o loiro rir, Kiba amou ouvir a risada, era como a música mais bela já composta. Aquele era um começo de uma bela história de amor entre amigos, parceiros e agora amantes.


End file.
